narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ankoku Hikari
is a genin-level kuniochi from Getsugakure. Known to other Getsu-nin as the Seeker of Mind and Body, she displays promise in the arts of genjutsu, as well as her personal kekkei genkai. She is a member of Team Chinka, and is often considered the backbone of the team. Background Ah, the years of silence, of loneliness, of cold indifference. Born to a Getsu shinobi and a Getsu kuniochi who were both on active duty, Ankoku spent the majority of her young childhood years as a loner, with no one that cared for her. As such, Ankoku quickly learned how to be self-sufficient, whether it was mending and making her own clothes as well as taking responsibility for feeding herself. However, she had nothing to distract her from the glaring hole in her life, a family. Thus, she turned to illusion arts as a way of cultivating a "loving" family of her own. Within time, that led her to discover her personal kekkei genkai; the Powder release. Though she no plans to enter the Getsu Academy, following the discovery of her rare and obscure kekkei genkai, she needed a way to find out more information about her Powder Release and a way to train and improve it. Therefore, she saw the academy as the easiest and most accessible option for attaining these two goals. Once her parents came back from their previous mission, they were overjoyed that Ankoku had changed her mind about joining the Academy, and thus they enrolled her in the Getsu Academy ASAP. Entering the academy was quite trying on Ankoku, as she looked to navigate through her academy classes. As a self-sufficient loner, Ankoku's social skills were effectively nil, and was easily displayed as such during her initial attempts to make friends or even acquaintances. However, without all the social "distractions" as her parents put it, Ankoku was free to study up and train as often as she liked. Thanks to this free time, she quickly rocketed up in the class rankings, culminating in graduating at the top of her class come graduation day. Personality To put it in simple terms, Ankoku Hikari is a loner, one who doesn't care for the limelight or social popularity. This is often convened in the way she dresses, as she'll be happy to wear clothes that would have labeled tomboy and be put one rung further down the social ladder. However, she takes pride in her independence, saying it allows her to remain above this complicated and controversial world that she lives in. She also claims that it helps her perceive people better, and be able to tell the difference between a person who is "real" or an honest, hardworking person, or those who are "fake", where their personality is nothing more than a mirage hiding their true agenda. Prior to the discovery of her unique kekkei genkai, Ankoku reviled the Getsu Academy as the symbol of what kept her parents away from her, but after her kekkei genkai discovery, her views are have changed slightly. She brought this brooding personality with her to Team Chinka, and for a while clashed with her teammates. Ankoku often finds herself at odds with her sensei Chinka, in part because Chinka feels that she should be acting more like a girl and doing girly things. Despite her pessimistic view of society (and her former dislike of the Getsu ), she is proud to be a Genin of Getsu, and hopes to help her village grow into the power that it can be. Appearance Abilities Hailed as a prodigy by many chunin and jonin from Getsu, Ankoku is nevertheless proficient in several of the basic shinobi arts, and continues to look for ways to improve her skills and basic understandings of chakra in order open a door to all new techniques. Many have compared her potential to that of Chinka, her sensei and the leader of Team Chinka. Nature Transformation After learning about how kekkei genkais are the combination of chakra natures, Ankoku sought to learn and master one of the natures that makes her kekkei genkai possible; the Earth Release. She has learned how to use it to the point that she can create large ridges of earth, as well as rupture the ground to the point that she can cause weaker (less secure) caves and caverns to collapse. Secondly, she can meld herself into the earth as a way to hide from enemies and spy on others. Lastly, she can split off a piece off earth in order to fight with in close range combat. She can also combine the earth chakra nature with her yin chakra nature to produce the Powder Release kekkei genkai. Powder Release Discovering her Powder Release at the age of 8, Ankoku has sought to expand her knowledge on how it works, and master its potential offensive abilities. She has since learned how to create a version of herself while using her Powder Release as a medium, as well as using her powder to create an microsopic and fine powder that acts like as fog, effectively compromising the opponents vision. However, she is still figuring out how to incorporate her genjutsu with her powder in order to advance her abilities at "handicapping" the opponent and turning them into a target. Genjutsu One of her hallmarks (other then her kekkei genkai), Ankoku has taken great pains to improve her illusion prowess, as well as advance her knowledge on how to make it more effective. This has led her to focus on improving its reactionary abilities, in other words, tailoring the illusion to the target that its being using on. She came to this conclusion after studying the brain and how it reacts to certain things that it sees. As a result, she is looking to incorporate her Powder Release into her illusions as a way to counter that variable aspect. Taijutsu As a supplement to her genjutsu, Ankoku took up learning taijutsu in order to help her in close hand to hand combat situations and to help her recover should the opponent find a way out of her genjutsu. Despite her slender appearance, Ankoku possesses a surprisingly large amount of strength, as she was able simultaneously to throw both of her teammates and her sensei over a couple of walls. She also possesses considerable speed and reflexes, as she was able to dodge several kunai attacks while leaving herself room to cook up a counterattack. Category:Getsugakure (Chix) Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality